


Laundry Lust

by S_Horne



Series: How Is This My Life? [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, First Meetings, Flirting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 22:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8508508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_Horne/pseuds/S_Horne
Summary: There was only one silver lining to doing laundry at this stupid time and that was that he got to share the room with seriously-hot-but-possibly-a-serial-killer-dude.../Part of a series of one-shots





	

**Author's Note:**

> Wish this had happened to me. Hot guy comes in to the laundry room and I'd dropped some underwear on the floor - from my machine, not my body - but he didn't take the bait :(
> 
> Feel free to drop a review or a prompt - I'm not very quick at uploading though!!
> 
> Disclaimer: none of the mentioned characters belong to me, but I don't give permission for my work to be published elsewhere.

Stiles hated the laundry room at his campus. Not only was the room on the other side of the building from his dorm but every single one of its machines were always full at sensible hours during the week, meaning that Stiles was left to do his laundry in the late hours of Sunday night. He sighed as he bent to pull his clothes out of the washing machine and throw them into the dryer above it; at least he didn’t have class until late on a Monday, he reasoned.

There was only one silver lining to doing laundry at this stupid time and that was that he got to share the room with ridiculously-hot-but-possibly-a-serial-killer-dude. Seriously, the guy had _beautiful_ cheekbones covered with dark stubble, thick eyebrows that made his ever-present scowl even more terrifying, and stormy green eyes that stared deep inside of you. Stiles had first noticed him when he did laundry almost 8 weeks before and, chancing that he always did his washing at the same time every week, had resolved to do his then too; not that he had much of a choice about availability.  

Finishing loading his laundry and starting the second machine, Stiles snuck a glance at RHBPSKD – dammit, he needed a catchier nickname than that... not that he thought about his laundry buddy very much, you understand. Anyway, his sneaky glance saw that the elder had dropped a sock on the floor as he too moved his washing from one machine to its adjoining dryer. Stiles noticed that the other hadn’t seen his dropped clothing and quickly seized his chance to finally make contact. He bent down to pick up the item,

“Here, dude. You dropped this.” As he held it out, Stiles noticed its pattern. “Aw man! Batman socks; awesome!”

LH (his nickname had now been shortened to Laundry Hottie) let out a huff of laughter as he reached out to take it. “Thanks; my little brother bought them for me as a going away present. They’re his favorite, but I prefer the Avengers myself.”

Stiles’ mouth fell open; the hottest man in the world was a Marvel fan? And that soft smile when he spoke of his family utterly transformed his face, Stiles couldn't take this; this was literally what wet dreams were made of! He leant against the machines in an attempt to come off as relaxed and not just give into his urge to climb the guy like a tree. “You should see my bed” he offered causally.

“Oh?” LH turned his head to meet Stiles’ face, one eyebrow raised in a perfect arch. “Should I?”

Stiles replayed what he had just said and backtracked quickly, his face flushing red. “No! I just meant my sheets! My buddy bought me Avengers pillow cases, dammit.” He ran a hand down his face in a losing attempt to stave off the blush. “How is this my life?” he asked mournfully, his head falling back onto the machine behind him with a thud.

When he dared to lower his head again he saw his laundry partner openly laughing at his blunder. LH started his tumble dryer before meeting Stiles’ gaze again, this time with a heated smirk.

“I’ll see you in”, he leant around the frozen man to check the timer on Stiles’ machine, “forty-two minutes and we can see about those sheets.” With a wink, the dark-haired man made to leave the laundry room, before pausing at Stiles’ quickly yelled plea.

“Wait!” Once LH turned around, Stiles lowered his voice to a normal level as he continued with a shy smile, “I’m Stiles.”

“Derek,” came the reply, before his smile broadened into a lopsided grin, “only forty-one now.” As he left the room Stiles let out a soft chuckle.

“ _Derek_ ,” he muttered to himself. It was so much easier to think of than ‘ridiculously-hot-but-possibly-a-serial-killer-dude’, not that he – oh, who was he kidding? He thought of little else…

 

 


End file.
